New synthetic methods involving organosulfur compounds are being developed. These include (1) the conversion of enones to beta-formylketones and furans, (2) the production of a variety of sulfur-bearing dienes, their utilizatin in Diels-Alder reactions, and the further elaboration of the resulting adducts, talking advantage of the great versatility of sulfur, (3) the use of triphenyl thioaluminate to convert enones into 1,3-bis(phenylthio)alkenes, the lithio derivatives of which are beta-acyl vinyl anion equivalents and which can be used to cause a 1,3-carbonyl transposition of the enone and (4) the synthesis of the juvenile hormone mimic juvabione.